


Confessions

by sarahacha_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahacha_writing/pseuds/sarahacha_writing
Summary: Kuroo confesses to Kenma, but he doesn't know how to respond.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Confessions

Kenma and Kuroo were sitting on Kuroo’s bed. Kenma, as usual, played video games while Kuroo flipped through some magazines. It has been two days since Kuroo confessed to Kenma...  
Flashback  
“Kenma…”  
Kenma looked up from his game and was met by Kuroo’s piercing eyes staring back at him. “Why is Kuroo looking at me like that? Did I do something to make him angry?” Once again Kuroo called out….”Kenma.” This time saying it with more force behind it.  
“Yes?” Kenma managed to mutter. “His damn staring is making my voice crack”  
“I have something to tell you..and you don’t have to respond right now or anything I just thought you deserved to know… as my friend.” Kenma continued to stare at Kuroo, waiting for whatever he was about to say. “I like you….” Kuroo’s entire face became beat red and he looked shy for the first time, as far as Kenma knew anyway. “You don’t have to say anything! I was just letting you know.” Kenma sat there for a moment straight-faced. Then, he slowly looked down. The truth is, Kenma had been crushing on Kuroo for years. However, never wanting to ruin their friendship, he kept it to himself. However, at the moment, all Kenma could do was keep his tears from running loose. Before Kenma could say anything, Kuroo quickly stood up. “I have to go home now...bye Kenma.  
“Bye Kuro.”  
End of Flashback  
So here they were, two days after. Kenma wanted to respond but there never seemed to be a good time. Now, they are sitting in Kuroo’s room, once again, alone. Kuroo was clearly uncomfortable. He could tell that Kenma wanted to say what his answer was but he looked so nervous that Kuroo had almost fully convinced himself that he was about to be turned down at any second.  
“Hey...umm, Kuroo?”  
“What is a kitten?” Kenma hated being called that pet name, but, being too focused on his next words, settled for a slight pout and continued.  
“I just wanted to….” All of a sudden, Kenma stopped talking. Then, he stood up from the bed and walked over to Kuroo, sitting down in front of him with a very serious look on his face.  
“You just want to what?” Kuroo looked genuinely concerned for Kenma and anxious to know what he was going to say. The look took Kenma’s breath away and all he could do was slowly lean forward and press his lips to Kuroo’s. Kenma leaned back to see a very flushed Kuroo. I wish I could see that face every day. Kenma thought as he looked at Kuroo.  
“Does that mean… you like me too?” Kenma, with a shy smile, nodded his head. Kuroo leaped forward. Trapping Kenma between his arms on the ground. Kuroo made a small smirk and asked, “So, if we both like each other then...does that make you my boyfriend?”  
Kenma couldn’t help but smile a little before saying, “I-I guess”. Then the widest grin, Kuroo pulled Kenma into a huge hug.  
“I’m so happy!” And with that, Kenma and Kuroo sat there holding each other for a while longer just enjoying each other’s company and recovering from the masses of adrenaline they both experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so be nice!!


End file.
